


The Emperor's Court: Ripening

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: All Hail Prince Cloud [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Development, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, WIP, Worldbuilding, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: In Which: Prince Cloud becomes a man, figures out what that means to him, and decides who takes the journey with him.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Cloud Strife, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: All Hail Prince Cloud [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651603
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	1. The Prince and His Generals

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, this world is building nicely and I do enjoy the feedback! Thanks for taking this journey with me and I look forward to continuing it! Also, check out the codex if you need help deciphering some of the nuances of this world!

* * *

##### 

I. Angeal 

* * *

Cloud finds him and Angeal is terribly ashamed that his first thought prior to Cloud’s entering the gym is to flee. He hears his prince long before he can see or smell him – his hearing has always been his best feature. Despite himself, he still isn’t and hasn’t prepared to meet with his most cherished. How can he even call Cloud “his most cherished” when he’s failed him. Has forsaken an oath to the prince that he swore himself to. Even dared to promise grandiose notions of protection, devotion, love, loyalty, and care. 

Then failed to uphold them. 

Grandiose indeed. 

Now, however, Cloud is standing at the door and Angeal can’t bear to turn around, but he knows that Cloud is reading him like a picture book. Has already flayed open his soul. Knows it the instant those feet start moving, their steps growing closer and closer until lithe arms slip around his waist and that beautiful face (because he has every faucet of Cloud committed to memory, even now) presses into his back. 

Love seeps into his bones and makes him so, so weak. Has him spinning around and dropping to his knees before he buries his head to Cloud’s chest and weeps. He weeps like a man that has seen life after facing the most damning of deaths. He weeps for his failure. He weeps for the Heart who is and is no longer his. 

Angeal weeps and Cloud allows it before he says, voice soft and sweet, “I’ll always be your heart, Geal. Always. You didn’t fail me or anyone else. I think… I think everything that needed to happen, happened, and we’ll be okay but- but I forgive you. I hope that you can forgive me too… for making you wait-” 

“Without a doubt. You will never commit a sin in my eyes. Never.” The words are powerful and truer than he even felt he could muster but Angeal means them all the same. More than anything, he’s simply glad to have his prince- his Heart in his arms. The overpowering sentiments make his instinct hard to control- the instinct to claim, mark, posses, make amends, and repeat it all again until it is cemented in their souls that everything is tangible, and nothing will ever break their bond again. 

Nothing. 

Cloud’s lips quirk at the corners, his gaze fond as he stares into glowing turquoise depths that make him shiver. He doesn’t need his abilities to know what Angeal feels or what the man is thinking because those eyes… those eyes have never lied to him. Not once. “Nothing will ever break our bond… I’ll become stronger and you guys… you guys won’t ever have to carry this burden again.” 

Blues eyes harden and there’s a conviction strewn through them, as well as the words spoken, that Angeal has never seen or heard in his prince before. It quails his blistered heart and reignites his belief in himself and his capabilities as a man suitable to serve the young prince in front of him. He will not belittle that conviction by staying submerged in his selfish guilts of a past that can no longer be unwritten. 

“You will never be a burden, not in any capacity; however, I accept and acknowledge your strength and will do everything in my power to move forward in this journey with you.” Angeal will give every piece of himself to the child in front of him. A fate he knows he prepared for from the instant they came into contact nearly 15 lifecycles ago. 

Such a pledge of loyalty causes a beautiful smile to break out across Cloud’s face- nearly breaks the restraint that Angeal has over his elation-hyped instincts. But he manages. Even manages to endure the tender touch of warm lips to his own before Cloud embraces him once more. 

“Thank you. Thank you for… everything.” Because, to Cloud, Angeal feels like the first concept of home and love and care that he ever knew. The first piece of “safe”. The first real warmth that he’s ever felt but not the last. Cloud loves him so, which he says, and that same warmth blossoms through him when Angeal chuckles. 

“And I love you beyond rationale, dear Heart.” As do they all. 

* * *

##### 

II. Genesis 

* * *

Genesis returns from his mission as quickly as his body allows upon word that his ward is no longer hulled up in his quarters buried beneath a corrosive guilt and fear that very nearly drove Genesis mad. He is a true slave to his instinct in that he wanted to heed it on behalf of his prince. Wanted to defile and destroy and dismember and dissect and- and he so very much wanted to make the entirety of the kingdom that held his dear one captive feel the full brunt of his wrath. 

Such a thing was an impossibility. 

And where his most beloved was usually able to quell the worst of his instincts, they simply flourished out of control because Cloud was inaccessible. Furthermore, once he was within reach, his beloved had already done to the kingdom what they all had longed to do for 4 lifecycles and 187 rotations of Gaia herself. So it was that his dearest prince returned… somewhat. Present but absent and cut off to the best of them. And with no way to penetrate the cocoon that his prince had snuggly wrapped himself within, Genesis did the next best thing until it was time to return to Cloud’s side: submerged himself within the battlefield. 

There were still battles to fight, fires to extinguish, and people to put in their places. The aftermath of having their prince snatched was no grander than his return. It was littered with betrayal, eruptions of internal strife that lead to civil war, which, in turn, lead to various nations seizing an opportunity to attack the strong Shinra Empire whilst it was at its weakest point. 

Yes… there was plenty to slake his thriving Id while the light of his life regathered and rebuilt strength. Genesis wouldn’t dare to sit around and wallow – he’d done that plenty in the Before and he wouldn’t dare to forsake his prince by doing so in the After. Not when his strong willed and more than capable prince had persevered where they could not. 

The little one simply needed time to heal, lick his wounds, and rise from the ashes of those who had attempted to sully him, much like a phoenix shedding it’s first coat to bring life to a brighter, more vivid showcasing of feathery flames. Cloud was going to recover and return stronger, wiser, and more magnificent than anyone could have anticipated. 

Genesis had not a shred of doubt to the contrary. 

Thus, he continued moving forward. Swore that he would sharpen his fangs and his blade evermore to prepare for his beloved’s true return. Patience was not one of his strong points, however, he had refined that skill for the sake of his prince. 

If only a little. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


Many emotions soaked into his vulnerable soul upon reaching the empire and scenting out his charge. Genesis knew that his mind hadn’t fully locked away his instinct- not after allowing it free reign for such a long, long period of time. Which is why it was no surprise to him that he went from entering the empire gates to standing within Cloud’s chambers without a single memory of how he’d traversed from point A to point B. And simply being able to look upon his prince – golden tresses and warm cerulean corneas that easily locked onto cat-slit aqua – drove him half-mad. 

He bleeds a litany of overwhelming and insatiable sentiments: _love_ , _possession, need, lust, greed, love, adoration, euphoria, desire, elation, guilt, completion…_ “Mine.” The word is ground between clenched teeth as he grips his arm to the point of shattering his Humerus. That brings him back to reality. 

That and the quickly uttered “Curaga” as hands wrap around his upper arm and an amused, if not worried gaze meets his own. 

Genesis smiles at that, hand tangling into soft, soft blond locks as he pulls his ward forward, their foreheads touching causing warmth and calm to descend upon his very soul. “You were dearly missed, my most cherished. So, so dearly.” And not a single second passed where Genesis did not think of his liege. Not one. 

This, Cloud knows without question. But, leave it to Genesis to be so honest with the best and worst parts of himself… Cloud loves him for it. He truly does. Admittedly, he’s glad that Genesis isn’t the first one to encounter him in his beginnings in the After. He wasn’t strong enough to accept all that the man is and will be back then. Now, however- “I missed you too, Gene.” 

Genesis can feel his pulse quickening at the words, can smell and taste the elation and carnal desire wafting off of his prince as though they are his own. Perhaps they very well are his own. But there will be time for that. All of the time in the world from this very moment forward. “Words cannot begin to express how I feel, though, I highly doubt they’re needed, no?” 

“No.” Cloud laughs softly as his chin is tilted so that Genesis can take a good look at him. “They’re not needed at all. But, you’ve always been scholarly with your words.” Nostalgia flushes through them both as Cloud mentally recalls every story read, poem recited, and play explained by none other than Genesis. 

It’s a humbling feeling. 

Ah, yes, Genesis certainly remembers and appreciates nurturing Cloud’s written and spoken word in his own way. “Then we both know that this moment calls for nothing more than a simple, ‘welcome home, dear one’. I will continue to nurture, love, and devote myself to you until the day that I breathe my last breath.” The raw passion in that lone utterance makes Cloud’s knees weak, which is the moment Gene sweeps the prince off his feet, kisses plump pink lips ever so softly before holding his most cherished close to his chest. “Never again will you have to conquer your demons alone. Never, dear one.” It’s a vow on his life. 

One that Cloud feels with everything that he is. Which is why he cries for the first time since he reopened his heart to the ones who cherished him beyond comprehension. He owes it to himself to be strong, but he owes it to them to return and become stronger with them by his side. And he, by theirs for all of eternity if they so asked. 

“There, there, most cherished…” Genesis can’t help himself (really, he can’t) as he kisses at rosy, tear stained cheeks. Can’t help it when he allows himself a tempting sample of those quivering lips, to which he is delightedly indulged with an eager meshing of their mouths before he regains control. How? Only the Mother knows. “I realize it’s quite late and I’ve returned here from battle with little more thought than reaching you. Though it pains me to even think of departing at this point, I must clean up and reclaim my instincts. Must.” Such a pity and a regret. But he can already hear Angeal chastising him for taking advantage of their fragile prince and blah, blah, blah… 

Cloud sniffs before openly laughing as he catches the tail end of Genesis thoughts. “Okay. We’ll talk again soon?” It’s a question because Cloud isn’t sure how much time Genesis will need and he refrains from prying. 

“Soon indeed.” It’s a promise of absolution. 

* * *

##### 

III. Sephiroth 

* * *

The kiss is sweet and tender, just a touch of the lips but it’s more than enough to inflame the blood pulsing through Sephiroth’s veins and it jars him from his sleep. He wakes with a start but calms as Cloud’s presence is made known. Cloud, who should not be in his room. Cloud, who he’s avoided skillfully since his prince has returned home. The sins of his failure far too heavy to bare and he’s had yet to work up the courage to engage his prince. 

To apologize. 

But having Cloud _there_ , without warning… Sephiroth’s possession spikes and he has to clench his fists to not touch. Claim. Capture. Keep. 

He wants to. 

Wants to reaffirm how tangible his prince is in the same fashion as he does with Genesis, Angeal, and Rufus. Wants to connect on a primitive and carnal level – more so now that Cloud is seated beside him -Gorgeous, brash, timid… once broken, now strong. 

That… that brings him back. Aqua eyes meeting vivid cobalt as he cups Cloud’s cheek – touches the prince as though he’s cracked glass. Perhaps, he is. “This was foolish. You coming into my quarters unannounced…” Sephiroth smiles because this is neither the first, second, nor tenth time Cloud has ambushed him in his own space. 

Cloud stares for a moment, gaze sinking into Sephiroth’s soul before his lips part and shut again. He frowns before scrambling to his knees and tangling his hands in long platinum strands, “You were calling for me. But you’re… why do I scare you?” 

“It’s not you that scares me, dear one. It’s the fact that I cannot protect you-” 

“That’s NOT true!” Cloud’s voice raises and his frame trembles but life slinks back into cobalt depths. 

Simply gorgeous. 

“No one could have prepared for that. You’re not Mystics, but, even if you were, they had technology that we don’t have. They- they had a plan and you… none of you could have prepared for it without knowing but I don’t want to keep thinking about what could have been. I want to move forward and I’m trying but- but I need all of you to support me just the same as I’ll support you so that we can all recover together.” Because it hurts to be trapped in that warped remembrance of his capture and he wants- needs to be able to grow. Needs to. 

But Cloud knows that that won’t be possible without those he relies on. Sephiroth included. 

Sephiroth stares for a long while, lets his gaze trace the contours of Cloud’s face as memories and reality bleed into one another. The Cloud that he remembers was still shedding baby fat -had big, wide cerulean pools full of innocence and plump, flushed cheeks, and a curiosity and fearlessness that were so dangerous that it was captivating. That Cloud was but a babe shielded from the horrors of man, beast, Demon, Mystic, and Gods alike. 

The Cloud before him now differs by far. This Cloud has a sharp, blue-gold gaze that’s hard around the edges and discouraging -hypnotic and alluring. So, so perceptive and weary- brimming with fear but there’s a fire that nips at the corneas just waiting to consume all in its path. This Cloud is gorgeous beyond words -all sinewy angles and covetous curves. Looks as though he’s experienced a world and all of the hardships therein, time and time again. His soul screams but his heart pumps furiously to move forward and live on. This Cloud… this Cloud is a man who has seen it all, done it all, and is unrepentant for that history, yet, strives for more. 

And there is nothing wrong with either rendition of his beloved. No. Nothing at all. However, Sephiroth loathes the version of himself that existed as Cloud became who he currently is. All of the broken promises, missed opportunities, abandoned memories that could have been -everything that they could have become was snatched away. 

Because they were careless. Arrogant and gaudy and- 

“And it’s not your fault that I am this version of me any more than it’s your fault that you’re this version of you. All we have now is the present and I- I honestly just want to begin living in the here and now. I don’t want to keep discussing the years missed or the scenarios that never came to be. I just want us -all of us to find our bearings and heal. I want you to return to my side because I forgive you. I forgive you for not protecting me and I forgive you for not finding me and I forgive you for not getting revenge. I forgive you for everything so just… just come back to me. Please.” It’s that singular utterance from plump pink lips that does Sephiroth in. 

Causes his pulse to race and gives way to the instinct lurking beneath -instinct that he’s had trouble taming ever since he lost his prince. It drives him to pull the boy into his arms, to imprint his scent upon soft, alabaster flesh before nipping harshly at the throat, chin, lips… 

Cloud gasps and feels a surge of panic before it’s smothered by Sephiroth’s raw emotions. Anger, Elation, Euphoria, Terror, Lust, Desire, Envy, Love… Cloud feels safe. Has always felt safe in those arms and in that presence. He allows himself to be ravished. Grips quivering shoulders as pliant lips ghost along wounds previously inflicted. Shudders when cat-slit turquoise eyes trap and devour him before a tender kiss follows. And Cloud complies. He lets that greedy mouth taste him and indulges a bit on his own. 

Feels grounded. Alive. 

“ _Mine._ ” Even as Sephiroth utters those words, he knows it’s only a partial truth. But, for now, Cloud belongs to him in his space and he will mark him at his leisure. 

Cloud murmurs a soft and sweet “ _Always”_ before he cast sleep and Sephiroth is out like a light. For a long time, he holds onto the man because he feels content and complete. He’s made peace with those he holds dear and they can all move forward. 

One day at a time. 

“Come, little one, you’ve done well.” Crimson meets blue. 

Cloud sighs, “I’ve only done what I ought to do.” 

* * *

##### 

IV. Vincent 

* * *

Chaos (not Vincent, not even close) is the first to find Cloud. The instant the Prince is reconnected to all that Gaia is, Chaos feels it. Teleports to the site just in time to see an empire destroyed under the power of his ward. He revels in every bemoan, horror-stricken emotion, and fleeting life energy that fuels all that Chaos encompasses but does not begin to slake his lust or quell the Demon that’s risen after nearly a millennia. He craves with a vivacity that corrodes -craves blood, the obliteration of the unworthy, and the indulgence of unbidden desires that demand penance for such an unexpectedly expected awakening. 

Nevertheless, he will settle for the princling that has drudged such a beast from the depths of an abyss long forgotten. 

With the ease and practice of one as ancient as himself, Chaos subsides and relinquishes all control to Vincent because it is for the best. 

Vincent finds Cloud as he knew he would: shielded in a protective bubble by the Mother herself. She is vested in this young life and has granted the little one a great deal of power for reasons unbeknownst to anyone but Herself. Though Vincent has seen some of what lies ahead, he and Lucretia, they are not afforded the luxury of complete clairvoyance when it comes to those chosen by the Mother. 

But he’s seen enough. Enough to know that the little one the Mother permits him to gingerly pluck from Her loving embrace is destined for nothing short of greatness. 

Cloud is out cold. Bruised, bloodied, and mana depleted but alive. The prince survived a trying ordeal and will grow all the more from it. This is a truth woven into the tapestry of all that is yet to come and all that Vincent can only infer from his gazing beyond. 

He looks forward to that future. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


The library, for no particular reason, has always been _their_ space. It is where they’ve held the bulk of their most intriguing conversations and where they’ve discovered a great deal about one another. Vincent has taught the prince much about the world at large in the vast expanses of tomes and scrolls tucked within golden cases perched upon marble floors. And Cloud never ceases to amaze, amuse, perplex, or do a myriad of the three. His earnest and candid reactions to knowledge, life, and all things in general is… refreshing. For a lack of better verbiage. 

Unsurprisingly, that childlike revere for the unknown was not an innocence snatched away during his absence. Given the topic of conversation, Vincent wishes he were astounded. 

“I definitely think I know your name. Your true name.” Cloud peers over the book he’s been pretending to read while thinking of a way to breach this subject. 

Vincent, for the sake of continuing to be entertained, doesn’t let on that he’s been waiting for Cloud to bring this up, nor does he deign to pick through Cloud’s mind. It will take away the joy of the moment. “And where might you have learned such a thing?” Genuine intrigue colors every enunciated syllable. 

Cloud sets his book aside and rounds the table to sit on the sofa beside Vincent, glee flooding the entirety of the room. “Well, I, um… I had access to a lot of books while I was… captured. A lot of books because I can read Ancient tongues.” 

Indeed the little one can. Providing Cloud with Ancient knowledge is one of the few collective ideas shared between Vincent and Lucretia. An objective that Vincent truly delights in executing. One day, he will pass that same knowledge unto his heir. To think that something so minute would be beneficial to Cloud’s survival and unorthodox spiritual prowess. 

“Some of those books outlined the History of the Holy War. Some of them superseded the Holy War by millenniums. But… in all of those books, there were names of amazing Mystics and Demons that kept popping up. Lucretia’s was one of them. She… she’s really something, you know. I mean… I’m not sure how this Empire swayed the Mother’s fortune to gain someone like Lulu but, well, I’m truly blessed by the Mother to have her.” 

Vincent dare not laugh at the irony of such a statement, and since he cannot, he simply smirks and offers, “She certainly is. Our proverbial swords have crossed paths on a number of occasions, and she has always been a force to reckon with. One worthy of my undivided respect and mild adoration.” There is beauty in power and knowledge. A certain sort of splendor that comes when one is very nearly out classed or evenly matched beyond understanding. 

Lucretia is certainly one of such beauty. The prince isn’t too far behind. 

Cloud hums thoughtfully, gaze scrutinizing and bidden with anticipation because he knows. He just… _knows…_ “Well, there was also a Demon who was in a league of his own. One that I think is you.” Never one to beat around the bush for too long, Cloud dives right in. “This Demon was the first to ever be crafted by the Mother. He laid siege to nations and savagely ravaged the lands during his instinct induced early years. He swayed the tides of the Holy War before breaking even and agreeing to a truce when Demon and Mystic populations diminished beyond expectation. There are religions devoted to his infamy and clans hidden that spawned from the spreading of his seed… Don’t laugh, it’s what one of the books said, verbatim!” 

There’s not a single doubt in Vincent’s mind that a tome or several offered up such information. Whenever he was gifted with women close to his caliber, he did indeed procreate to an insurmountable degree. He’d also given rise to a great deal of Hybrid children… For reasons he has yet to uncover, there seems to be the misconception that Demons are not capable of love due to their destructive nature. 

That is quite the falsehood. 

Demons are as prone to love as Mystics are to destruction, such is the way of life. There’s simply a difference in what each species has an affinity for with regards to how their nature dictates the expression of that love. Demons are plagued by a possessive and obsessive sort of love that can corrupt if their instinct is untrained. It’s no different from the ways in which Mystics have the capability to love- they simply align themselves to one that earns their tunneled devotion and remain devoted until either they or their mate returns to the Life Stream. 

All creatures can love and love very, very deeply. 

It is but one sentiment that neither Chaos, nor Vincent are able to elude. 

In fact, Vincent can recall loves that will be forever imprinted upon his soul and seared into his every breath. They may have faded, but the emotion memory will thrive until he is no more. As Gaia will have it, he is certain that that sort of love is where he’s currently headed yet again. 

But such romanticized thoughts have a time and a place. At current, he is enjoying the entertainment that is his dearest princeling. “I only laugh because it is a truth. All of it is true, little one. Which brings us back to your initial line of thought: you’ve figured out my name. With that piece of intel comes great, great responsibility and accountability. Do you recall what I told you nearly ten lifecycles ago?” 

Cloud nods carefully. He remembers it very vividly – it’s one of the rare abilities that he curses but embraces just the same. 

“Do tell, dearest prince. I need you to say it so that I know for certain you understand the gravity of calling my name.” Vermillion irises constrict into slits as Vincent stares, instinct thrumming just beneath the surface of all that he is at the mere thought of the prince uttering his name. 

“I would belong to you for all of eternity… we would belong to each other. And you would have no qualms about stitching our souls together…” Which sounds like a marriage proposal. However, Cloud can recall reading about the ways in which other species form bonds and become bound to one another. He’s sure the generals formed a bond with his father- 

“Bonds are an _interesting_ thing, little one. They can be one-sided. Multiple bonds can form at differing degrees of intensity. Bonds can shrivel, blossom, or be severed with great effort. It all depends upon the parties of interest, their species, and the hold that their default nature has on them.” There are far more nuances to Bonds than modern society pays heed to. “The generals do indeed have a mutual bond with your father – one forged upon a mutual respect, devotion, and loyalty. But, beyond a bond lies an imprinting. Consider a Bond a ritual of sorts. One where flesh is exchanged and it activates something carnal in all species outside of man. It’s nearly an unbreakable oath. An imprinting… that is a one-sided, irresistible, bond forged by raw instinct and desire. It is the beginnings of a bond that will never cede once it is reciprocated… a binding and twining of the souls.” Vincent’s eye shut as he basks in the memory of such bonds. So far few and in between because the conditions to be met for him… well… he’s particular. 

But he would allow Cloud to enslave him. Would allow it and revel in it if the boy saw it fit to become his until time collapsed. 

His Vincent persona is just that: a persona. Beneath it all, he is a greedy and entitled Demon who would love to be nothing more than a slave to all that his instincts desire. To bask in a carnal hunger that drives him sexually, physically, emotionally, and spiritually. To relish in every compulsion that does little more than provide instant gratifications to sustain the euphoria of having whatever he wants, whenever he wants it. 

Tickling those thoughts lead him right back to Cloud. To a covetous, blue-gold gaze that’s been hypnotized by the sheer force of Vincent’s own voraciousness. To the thundering of that thudding pulse, shallow breaths, and a pull that Vincent wants to give in to but will not because he induced it. Unintentionally, yet, still his own burden. 

With that in mind- “You are not ready to utter my name, little one. I’ll be kind and heed you warning, because I do cherish you so. The moment you utter my true name is the instant you pledge all that you are and will be to everything that I am. I will imprint upon you because I am already quite smitten with you. And once I imprint on you, there will be no way for you to escape a reciprocal bond. Not beyond the destruction of all that makes this world worth living in. Do you understand?” 

Cloud nods numbly. He can hear everything that Vincent is saying. Can hear and feel and _feel_ … wants more… wants to know how that thought makes Vincent chuckle and how that lone noise reverberates through him -thrums him like a harp and makes him feel needy. He whimpers. 

Vincent smiles softly, fingertips dancing along Cloud’s jawline and gently guiding him closer. “I’ll be more than enough for you as we are now. I am devoted to seeing you through to your pinnacle. But the moment you decide that what I offer will no longer suffice,” he pauses, lips moving across a sweet, unblemished, blossoming cheek before pressing to soft and pliant lips, “Call my name, and everything beyond this world is yours for the taking.” With one last, lingering kiss, Vincent wills himself away. 

He has no trouble finding his acquired progeny as rage is an easy emotion to detect and follow. The boy is too young to check himself and his own instinct but Vincent is nothing if not a patient father. “Come, Reno.” As expected, Reno complies and slinks from the shadows to stand before him, head held high, even whilst keeping his rage in check. “For you, this can be a lesson. The prince will have his way with the lot of us if he so chooses. It is his right. He is not beholden to anyone being anymore than the next. In fact, he still has yet to Ripen, and, even when he does, that will still be a time of great self-discovery and exploration, much as it is for you. I say all of this in hopes that you will tame the possession that you’ve ascribed to the prince as there is nothing wrong with feeling as you do so long as you know your place.” 

“And what the fuck is my place?” 

Given his sexual frustration and how he so tempted Chaos mere moments ago, Vincent surprises even himself when he grips Reno by the neck and draws him close, “The prince’s loyal shadow. A lapdog. A plebian, indentured, Demon that owes his very soul to one Cloud Shinra, Prince of the Shinra Empire, as he paved the way for you to have this life and you owe him nothing less than your eternal loyalty.” He doesn’t mean to crush Reno’s windpipe, but it will heal. “Remember your place and work with Angeal to learn to tucker away those erratic instincts and emotions. They will only hinder you and your progress.” 

With that, Vincent continues his trek towards Tseng’s quarters. He needs to bed someone and the only person he can deal with when he gets to this point is the charge that led him to where he is now. Such is life indeed. 

* * *

##### 

To Be Continued... 

* * *


	2. Ripening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud becomes a man.

* * *

##### 

I. Cloud 

* * *

Ripening.

Cloud has heard the phrase several times over and still can’t fully grasp what it might mean for him in particular.

For Zac, it meant a growth spurt -physical, mental, and physiological. He shot up in height – matched Angeal head-on. Zac could hold a conversation like no other, albeit, he always spoke faster than his brain could catch-up with but that’s always been part of his charm. And, well, his health was on par with the generals (including an appetite, stamina, and metabolism that put the best of them to shame in so many meanings of the words). Zac had also become a proud SOLDIER during his Ripening year – he was no longer considered a “pup” but the pet name still stuck for the generals.

For Reno… it was the same only, his affinity for mana and innate skills as a Demon developed at a rapid pace. Reno didn’t bulk up like Zac, no, he was tall and slender and had more filling out to do but Cloud imagines he’ll end up with a body type similar to Tseng. He’s still a little rough around the edges when it comes to commanding mana but he’s as smart as a whip and has quite the slick tongue (Cloud tries his damnedest not to blush with the thought). More than all of those feats, Reno had managed to make his way through the Shadow ranks to become a Turk- to become Tseng’s understudy.

The only other Ripening that Cloud can recall clearly is… is Tidus… But, Tidus _was_ a Hume through and through. His ripening meant little more than the privileges afforded to those that come of age in that species. More freedom to do as he pleased, a choice between work and school or even serving the Emperor… Tidus was already mature, physically and he was so passionate but- but that was Before.

Well, all of that to the wayside for the time being (because entertaining those thoughts will bring pain and Cloud has no room for pain at the moment), Cloud has seen many experience their Ripening.

But he can’t imagine his own.

“Why imagine it when you will be partaking in it in no time flat, little one.”

Cloud smiles softly at the sound of Vincent’s voice, his mind returning to the present and the garment maiden dressing him in the empire’s finest. He peers at Vincent through the mirror and, as always, the Demon looks stunning in his customary black and reds. “I’m only impatient because I don’t care for surprises and this isn’t one of those things that I can cheat and look into. Can you see it?”

Vincent chuckles as he moves closer, gaze carefully devouring the beautiful prince doused in golds, blues, and whites. He looks absolutely divine and, with time- well, those are thoughts to entertain another day. “I didn’t bother to try for the Mother has specific plans for you that are Hers to view alone. I can, however, tell you that we’ll be going on a journey. Yourself, Lucretia, Sephiroth, and I, that is.” A journey he looks forward to enduring as it’s been eons since he’s last touched such sacred ground.

“Why just the four of us?”

“We will be going to sacred, ancient ground where certain specifications need to be met for entry. We need a Demon, a Mystic, and a Hybrid. This journey pertains to your growth within your Ripening year and beyond. I am not sure how long we will be away; however, time is relative where we’re going and you need not concern yourself with more than the objective, which is for you to grow and develop into a splendid future emperor.” That is one thing that Vincent can see clearly -Cloud’s ascension to the throne. Such a majestic Emperor he will become.

All in due time.

“What about Tifa?” Though he and his twin aren’t in constant contact, he does wonder what path lies before her and why it differs from his so largely.

“She was not blessed by the Mother in the same manner as yourself, little one. Her path may differ from your own but she will have a good life all the same.” And that is the truth.

Cloud doesn’t quite understand but he’s sure he will one day. For now- “Can I at least enjoy our Ripening with her?”

Vincent smiles. Despite Cloud’s maturation due to Before, there’s still a childlike air to him in the After and Vincent truly desires that that personality quirk remain a constant. “It would not be a celebration if both of the bells of the ball were not permitted to spend the evening together.”

“Bells of the ball… I’m not a maiden, ya know.” Despite his frown, Cloud’s cheeks darken considerably, which draws a rare chuckle from the man behind him.

“We are all well aware of that, however, you certainly are quite precious to the lot of us. Wouldn’t you agree, little one?”

Before Cloud has the chance to answer, the blushing garment tailor clears her throat and stands tall, “You’re ready, my liege.”

Cloud thanks her and rushes over to Vincent, accepting the arm offered to him. “Is it wrong that I’m a bit nervous.”

“No. You have endured quite a bit with regards to grand ceremonies. That aside, fear is healthy for one such as yourself, it means you now have a sense of self-preservation.” A trait the child lacked Before. Vincent shakes the thought from his head and gently wraps his fingers around Cloud’s small hand. “Worry not, little one. I will stake my life to protect you. I will scour the Life Stream if it means protecting you.” This is a promise from even Chaos.

“I believe you.” And Cloud’s amazed at how such words put him at ease.

* * *

##### 

II. Tifa 

* * *

Tifa twiddles her thumbs and bounces from the ball of her left foot to the ball of right, repeats the task, and breaths slowly. Evenly. She’s learned how to shake her impatience; has worked hard to curve her impulsive nature and reactive disposition. Despite all of that, when it comes to her brother, those lessons fly right out of the window.

On the day her brother was stolen, everyone worth mentioning was present. She can remember it clearly: one moment he was there, the next, time was moving and then an explosion… She shakes her head and breathes out again. There’re vivid memories of the absolute and utter chaos that ensued after that. After Cloud was snatched from them. Tifa’s clearest memories are from when she was cut off from Cloud. It’s a twin thing, she knows. But she felt it. Remembers blacking out cold and realizing, at age 10, that her brother would need a miracle.

And after the debacle that is their tenth birthday and introduction to the world, everything changed in the empire.

Rufus orders heavy and hefty security - has Angeal, Isaac, and Reno guard her daily – three of her brother’s elite. Despite her own request to fight and search and use all of the knowledge and power she’s been gifted with, Rufus denies her. She’s the Emperor’s backup, after all, and he can’t have both of his progeny whisked away or, worse, erased. And that possibility is a very real one because, not even half a year passes before the Shinra civil war begins and the empire is attacked by the remnants of Wutai and- and there’s so much that happens during Cloud’s absence.

And he’s gone, nearly five years, and people begin to lose hope.

But she never gave up on him -never stopped asking the Mother to return her brother, her kindred half.

Now, at nearly 15-lifecycles, everything from Before seems like a phantasmagorical dream.

Cloud is home -has been home for almost a year.

Tifa’s only seen him twice: when he first arrived and at the Shinra Empire festival, which celebrated the 2nd anniversary of the end of the civil war. The first time, Tifa can recall how _broken_ her brother looked. Foreign and… very off-putting. She had asked to visit him daily then, but was denied at every turn. Which was why she did end up sneaking onto his estate and into his quarters.

Cloud had allowed her entry, had smiled tiredly and, through their bond, they shared all that had been missed between them.

Tifa still wishes that she had left well enough alone.

The horrors she’d witnessed through his eyes had broken her- made her feel like a barren, mutilated, husk and then- and then she’d bodily sobbed. It was followed by an uncontrollable retching that rocked her to her core, so much so, that Cloud had to use curaga and Esuna on her to bring her back to equilibrium.

When it was all over, she’d rushed through an apology and escaped because she couldn’t handle that- couldn’t face her brother after touching his soul and being unable to shoulder such a burden (couldn’t fathom how much of a gift it truly was). So she’d fled- ran as fast as her legs could carry her to Aerith and then she’d wept some more as she belayed the entire ordeal to her empathetic guardian.

And now… well she wants to redeem herself for fleeing when her most beloved needed her most and what better an opportunity than their Ripening. 

“Come, dear.”

Tifa beams when Aerith beckons her. Finally, after months apart, she can properly make amends with her twin.

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


When she spots him in the hallway, her first instinct is to run at him full force and tackle him into an embrace. Her second is to take a breath, stare in awe, and smile softly before calling out, “Cloud!” Her smile touches her eyes when he glances at her, grin lighting his face.

She’s only mildly surprised when Cloud rushes over and pulls her into a tight hug. He sounds genuine and pure and- and like he’s _healed_ when he says, “You look gorgeous.”

Those words make her flush down to the bone but she holds her composure. Tifa leans away to get a good look at Cloud and- yeah. He’s as breathtaking as always but she tells him that he’s handsome instead. She’s practicing in restraint and, so far, it’s working. But the quiet that follows his “thank you” makes her fidget because there’s so much she wants to say and so little time-

“It’s okay, ya know. I- um- I shouldn’t have shared all of that with you without giving you fair warning.” Cloud can read her like a book and it makes the conversation that much easier.

But she has never blamed him for the last time they saw one another. Never. Which she tells him in earnest and tacks on that she should be privy to everything because they’re twins -they’re connected above and beyond everything.

Cloud frowns but nods in understanding, “I’m still sorry and- if you want, I’ll always share everything with you.”

She knows he means it and her heart thuds, “Forever?”

“Forever,” He utters, the words resolute and finite.

Tifa smiles again and gives Cloud a quick kiss on both cheeks. “It’s a promise then.”

“And now that that’s done, shall we?” Aerith smiles softly and takes Tifa’s and Cloud’s hands respectively. “We’ve a Ripening to attend and we can’t have the guest of honor showing up late.”

Tifa nods. Her heart feels at ease and she couldn’t have asked for a better beginning to her Ripening.

* * *

##### 

III. Rufus 

* * *

“Why are you, of all people, nervous?”

Rufus glances over his shoulder at the three men entering his office. They look absolutely divine in their ceremonial attire; black suits with platinum trim, made to perfection and adorn them just the same. His own design, of course, but still…

“Well?” Sephiroth raises his brow, nostrils flaring when he inhales. The stench of fear, faint as it may be, is leaking from Rufus and it’s such a rare scent from the proud man… it’s nearly intoxicating.

Rufus frowns and returns his gaze outside. It looks quite vibrant and festive. Eerily calm and tranquil beneath all of the excitement, splendor, and lavishness of the ordeal that is to come. Feels foreboding-

“Perhaps our fearless Emperor is having a bit of a flashback related to the debacle from five years past.” And, if that is the case, Genesis understands. He too, entertained the idea of a repeat occurrence from prior, however, they are far more prepared now.

The tech created in the treasonous kingdom that snatched his beloved- that knowledge was captured by them when they scouted the ruins of _Mateus’_ kingdom. Even thinking the name makes Genesis’ blood crackle and constricts his pupils but he reigns himself in.

This day is not _that_ one, nor will he let it be.

Angeal steps forward, strong arm wrapping carefully around Rufus’ shoulders as he pulls the man close, “This will be different, Rufus. We’re prepared beyond what is necessary and then we’re prepared some more.” He smiles softly and it pulls a wry smile out of the emperor.

“I’m sure we are. Forgive my trepidations. I am only a man, so I can’t always be at peace of heart.” Splendid as he may be, Rufus has never once denied his species and the flaws that go along with such a birthright. “Today will be a splendid day. My children will Ripen at precisely 19:12, under a lunar eclipse no less. I’ve been told that’s a sign of great fortune.” Somehow, that thought returns him to himself.

Despite past events, his children are blessed and no more harm shall befall them.

“Indeed. More so after they Ripen, though my only concern is Cloud, which is why I need a moment of your time. You, Sephiroth, and Chaos.” Lucretia’s presence fills the room and it’s deserved given how egregiously splendid she looks draped in whites and golds.

Just like a goddess, is Rufus’ lingering thought but he doesn’t need to voice such sentiments for her to hear them. Nevertheless, “Does that mean you’d like the others dismissed and one summoned?”

Lucretia smiles softly, gaze meeting Genesis’ scowl head on. “They can stay. Cloud is their charge as well, after all; thus, I suppose this is information that they will need to know. And Chaos is present, however, it prefers to stay with Cloud while listening here and speaking through myself.”

“Ah, the two of you have grown quite close in recent years.” Rufus remembers a time when they barely deigned to acknowledge one another and now they can speak for each other.

The power of time.

“We have similar agendas, which makes it easier to see eye to eye. All of that aside, with Cloud’s Ripening, he will become a Mystic through and through. He has been chosen and blessed by the Mother in a way that I have not seen any other before him. With that, I will need to take Cloud to a sacred place. After his Ripening, we will need to go on a spiritual journey; one that will require myself, Chaos, and Sephiroth. This journey may last quite some time for us, but not so for you as time differs between planes.”

“And Tifa?”

“She does not possess the same Mystic affinities as our beloved. She is, for a lack of better phrasing, an ordinary child with an edge over other normal children as she too is blessed, simply in a lesser manner. She would not survive such a journey.”

“But Sephiroth will?”

Lucretia smiles for a moment, gaze washing over the man in question before returning to Rufus, “He is required for this journey as he is a key of sorts. That aside, he is two perfect halves of Demon and Mystic heritage- my dearest Cloud saw to that.”

“If this journey will serve to promote his development, I see no qualms about supporting such an expedition. Angeal, you’ll be assigned to Tifa in their absence and I expect you to continue keeping watch over the puppy. Genesis, the battlefield has always best suited you.”

“Then it is settled. We will depart tonight and do not fret if you hear no word from us after we reach our destination. Where we are going, communication is not always possible.” This journey… when Cloud emerges, the cosmos will feel it.

* * *

##### 

IV. Ripening 

* * *

“To our nations beloved Prince and Princess, may the Mother bless you throughout your Ripening.” Rufus places a kiss to both foreheads before stepping aside and allowing his Empire the privilege of viewing his children.

Both exquisite and beautiful -charming and benevolent as they wave and thank their constituents for attending their sacred day. At precisely 19:12, beneath the lunar eclipse, the Shinra Empire ushers in the Ripening of their prince and princess. The Empire and its allies share in their joy, excitement, and celebration of an unforgettable adulthood.

“This year will hold many splendors for these two and I look forward to seeing how the mother shapes their adulthood.” Rufus smiles softly and allows the crowd a moment to cheer before belaying the customary, “Let the festivities begin.”

Cloud and Tifa exchange glances before smiling and making their way from the grand stage. There’s so much to explore, and far little time to do so.

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


Cloud can remember the last time he was amidst the full brunt of the Shinra Empire and beyond. Before. But this is certainly not that time. Not even remotely close. Despite what his father and guardians planned for, he is knowledgeable enough now to protect himself and detect the slightest ill intention aimed his way. He can see and feel it far quicker than any enemy would be able to mask it. He hasn’t spent a year home sitting idly, not even when he was crippled by his own fears.

In fact, his fears drove him to hone his skills -to sharpen every majestic attribute within his arsenal.

It’s for those reasons, he’s been able to relax. To dance and sing and play the carnival games littered across the town or eat with strangers. Hell, he’s even managed to flirt, as Reno usually puts it.

Cloud can honestly say he’s enjoying himself or, furthermore, that he _feels_ safe.

“As you should, beloved.” Lucretia smiles as she gently takes his hand and guides him to the large dance floor in the middle of the city square. “Care to dance?”

Cloud laughs, “I doubt I had a choice, but I would’ve said ‘yes’ either way.” He grips her waist and begins to lead. The last time they danced, he was about a foot shorter than her. Now, however, he’s about an inch taller, which doesn’t say much.

And as though his thoughts are written on his forehead, her glossed pink lips pull into a sly smile, “Well, perhaps height isn’t everything.”

“I’ll have to believe that because I don’t think I’ll be getting any taller.” A sigh parts his lip before he allows his head to rest on her shoulder.

Lucretia feels like home. She, for all intent and purpose, is his mother and he doesn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have her. She makes him feel warm and bleeds a maternal love so deep that it soaks him to the bone. It’s a feeling he’ll welcome for the rest of his life, he’s sure. Besides, the only person who feels remotely similar is Angeal but even that… he flushes a gorgeous hue of vermillion and is startled by the vibration of Lucretia’s soft chortle.

“Being that you are of age and… sexually active, I’m sure you’ve become quite familiar with lust and the desires of both man and woman alike.” Lucretia is no fool. She doesn’t pry or plow through Cloud’s mind but she knows about his relations with Isaac and Reno or, on rare occasions, the both of them. Furthermore, she knows the desires of those closest to her beloved. “Just remember, you are a prince and you are not beholden to any one being in particular. Enjoy such freedoms and luxuries as your shackling may not be one of your choice.” Though she highly doubts that Rufus will marry his children off, the empire will still require an heir.

Cloud sits up and bulks at such an admission. If he’s not mistaken, Lulu is giving him permission to _explore_ his sexual identity and that-

“Mystics, Demons, and all that lie between view sexual desires and sexual expression far differently than Humes who tend to chose one mate that they spend their short lives with. You will live a very long life. One where love, falling in love, and lust come and go like night and day. At some point, you will outgrow the Hume notions of what a relationship is or means and you will simply be.” She has never understood the faulty Hume logic of being bound to just one; however, she can respect those bounds and their longevity.

“When was the last time you fell in love?” Cloud is more curious than ever as he’s never even tickled the idea of _his_ Lulu having a life outside him, let alone a love life.

Lucretia hums thoughtfully, gaze drifting towards the moon, “He was a Hume… it was about a decade or so before your birth when he passed. He was an airship pilot and he passed away while assisting with slave liberations in Wutai. He was such a simple, loveable, man who was capable of putting up with my stoicism and dark humor… he humbled me greatly.” Her heart tugs at the memory; however, this is not the time for old sentiments to be drudged up – this is a time of celebration. “Do not fret, beloved. I am certain you will find and have love and loves several times over. With ease, no less. Just be mindful of placing yourself in a box construed of Hume notions of what that love is to be or appear to be.”

Cloud nods carefully, his head again resting on her shoulder. “I love you, you know that.” It’s not a question.

“But of course. You are my child, after all.”

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


“My most treasured, what shall I do without you to preoccupy my time?” Genesis pulls Cloud into his arms and twirls him once before holding him close. “This is going to be hell.” He’s certain of it.

Angeal gently eases Cloud from Genesis’ arms and hugs him close. “I’ll miss you, Heart.” Affection bleeds through every word and it’s so strong- so sincere that it makes Cloud’s knees weak.

“I won’t be gone for too long… I think.” Cloud tries in earnest to assuage their anxieties because he can feel those as if they belong to him. And he certainly doesn’t want to leave either of them with that lingering impression. “When I get back, lets make some really good memories, okay?” Because that’s a promise they’ve always made and followed through with before each and every mission or journey.

The thought makes Genesis grin because he’s always the one to hold true to that promise ten-fold and Cloud’s return will be no different. “I do enjoy our memories, dear heart. Come, give me a proper goodbye and I’ll submit to your departure.” He waits with open arms, pearl teeth gleaming beneath the glint of the light when Cloud wraps lithe arms around Genesis neck and places a light kiss to waiting lips. Lips that eagerly devour him and leave him breathless before he’s snatched away by Angeal.

“Control yourself,” Angeal barks.

And Genesis chuckles, “I think you do enough of that for the both of us but one day that careful control will snap and you’ll be worse off for it.”

Angeal grunts and sets Cloud on his feet. He gives his prince a good once over, pulse spiking at the sight of the flushed and dazed prince. _His_ flushed and dazed prince- “Have a safe trip, Heart. Don’t let them eat you up out there.” He leaves a soft, tender kiss on Cloud’s forehead and moves aside just in time for Lucretia to enter the room.

“Well, gentlemen, this is goodbye for now but not forever. I assure you.”

“Or it would be your life on the line.” Genesis means every word, they both know it.

“That won’t be the case. But do enjoy slaking that unruly bloodlust of yours while we are away.”

“I most certainly will.” He stops before Cloud once more, gloved fingers dancing along a soft alabaster cheek. “The Mother be with you, most treasured.” With one last lingering kiss to Cloud’s temple, he wills himself to leave the foyer.

Angeal offers a wry smile, his warmth and affection again seeping into Cloud as he offers one last hug. “See you soon enough. We’ll make great memories when you get back.”

“We definitely will.” Cloud will miss them both dearly but he’s excited about this new path.

“Shall we?”

“Yeah… I’m ready.”

* * *

##### 

TBC 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that ends the saga of Cloud as a young adult. Next phase is Cloud exploring adulthood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you dug it, feel free to chat, drop a line, or hit that kudos key!


End file.
